It Starts
by Claire's Demons
Summary: Every couple has its own beginning. ROMY fluff, first fic.


**It Starts**

**X-MEN:EVOLUTION  
Summary: Every couple has its own beginning. ROMY**

**Disclaimer: My birthday is in March… Stan Lee, if you're reading this, the rights to the X-Men would make an awesome birthday gift!**

**A/N: This is just a cute little scene that popped into my head when I saw the X-Men Evolution photograph. I think y'all know which one I'm talking about ;)**

**This one-shot could actually be developed into an actual chapter story. Please inform me if you want me to expand this.**

'Get in line for the photo!' hollered Logan. Everyone was pushing and shoving, trying to squeeze in next to their friends. Kitty was causing complaints all around by mercilessly phasing through people. Amara accidentally set Tabby's hair on fire, which-as you _might _have guessed- caused chaos. Logan looked extremely pissed off- wait, he always looks extremely pissed off. So no problems there.

I was just trying to not absorb anyone by accident and I wasn't giving a damn about where I ended up in the photograph. Heck, they could shove me all the way out of the frame if they wanted to.

I wasn't having a good day. Do you know what happened this morning? We were out of COFFEE! No caffeine when I'm forced to wake up at the crack of dawn= Rogue ain't happy. And that's sentence is probably in the running for understatement of the year. I'm a hopeless coffee addict.

Bobby had finished off the last dregs of milk when I stumbled into the room, bleary-eyed. Well, at least I hadn't already poured out my Fruit Loops this time around. Eating dry cereal is just pure torture.

So let me recap: no milk, no coffee, not even a measly can of Coke in the fridge. I practically became a zombie. With my pale skin and horrific eye bags, I looked like one, too- I hadn't even bothered to put on makeup because I was just so tired. Last night, I had a late training session with Logan. In our recent fights with the Acolytes, I hadn't been concentrating because HE always singled me out...

Gambit went for me at every available opportunity. Sure, I beat the crap out of him (maybe he let me?) but the boy just came back for more. I'm starting to suspect he's a closet masochist.

Because of my lack of energy, I couldn't concentrate in today's early morning DR Sessions and got my arse handed to me by Sunspot. Normally it's the other way around.

I was in a stormy mood for most of the morning. But it soon got worse.

Of all the people to show up, Gambit swaggered in through the front gate like he frickin' owns the place. He calmly strolled right up to Ororo and the Professor and told them that he wanted to join us the X-Men. As in, the team that he's been working against for nearly a year now!

I guess there's only so much of Magneto and Pyro you can put up with. I assumed that was one of the reasons he would leave the Acolytes. What could the main reason be? It's got to be something important. You don't just up and leave ol' Buckethead. No, there must have been real motivation for Gambit...

Not that I was observing him or anything. Just so you know.

Okay, so maybe I was. Whatever. I had absolutely no interest in him whatsoever.

_Whatsoever_! Now let that slowly sink in. I'm not attracted to Gambit.

Anyway, the Professor actually let him join up, right on the spot. When I loudly verbalized my protest (Logan gave me extra DR sessions for scalding the ears of the younger students. Which is just rich because he himself had a few fair words to say about the whole thing), Professor X just said something about Gambit's intentions being 'honorable'. No need to worry, he says. It's better to forgive, he says. Remy won't go scampering off with all of our worldly possessions, he says. We should all learn to see the good side of people, he says.

Yeah, sure. And maybe afterwards we can go milk Apocalypse's pet unicorns.

Well, I guess the Professor's already done a thorough scan of Gambit's mind. He may have a static shield in place but that doesn't mean he can't voluntarily open his mind to telepaths. But that's just my pet theory. **(1)**

Later on at the barbeque, no matter how hard I tried to avoid him, he somehow ALWAYS managed to find me and annoy the heck out of me. (i.e.: his version of flirting and charming) It's like he has a special Rogue-radar built into that swollen head of his. Arrrrgh!

I'm talking about Gambit. The Professor does not feel a strong compulsion to stalk me.

When I headed back towards the table to get myself some more meat, there he was. When I emptied the contents of my drinks cup down Toad's shirt, there Gambit was in the background, snickering and feeding me some line about how he 'loves your feistiness, amoreaux'.

(Toad's useless but very brave chasing of Wanda had been grating on my already chafed nerves.)

Everywhere I went, Gambit followed me like some kind of twisted shadow. I could practically feel his eyes on me all the time. It irritated me so much I vowed to seriously kick his butt the next time we sparred in the DR.

Which would probably be often, I thought wryly. Kitty would probably find some way to throw us together. Maybe by hacking into the mansion's online system and replacing Sunspot with Gambit. God knows the computer whiz can do it blindfolded.

Ever since my 'pleasant little trip' to Louisiana with Gambit, Kitty had come up with this ridiculous notion that he and I were crushing on each other. Well, I can't speak for him, but she was (probably) wrong about me. Sure, I keep the Queen of Hearts under my pillow and I look at it every now and then, but I know nothing could ever happen between us. Cliché as it sounds, it's true. Him, Remy 'I bat an eyelash and the ladies come running' LeBeau. Me, Rogue the Untouchable. The ultimate virgin. What sane ladies' man would want a relationship with me? I can't even give him a single, chaste peck on a cheek, much less a proper kiss.  
With a girl like me, sooner or later, everything's gonna come crashing down real spectacular. **(2)**

That's why I push him away all the time, rejecting his advances and hoping that he wakes up and realizes that I'm not worth it. Then he can resume living his life and I'll be happy for him.

None of my attempts at turning him away have put him off.

I don't get it. Why is he pursuing me? He has hot girls throwing themselves at him but he pushes them aside and goes after me again. I don't understand- is he trying to play games with me?

I stepped back to let Jean pass. She smiled gratefully as she went to stand on my other side.

Just as the photographer was getting ready, she whispered in my ear, 'He really likes you. I thought you should know.' Then she looked abashed and added, 'Not that I was snooping, but he was projecting his thoughts very loudly. Past that psychic shield of his, even.'

'Who? Scott?' I asked the question sounding like a total fool, although I already knew who she was referring to.

She looked exasperated. 'No, Gambit.' She nodded at the guy standing next to me. Oh my God! I hadn't even noticed that sneaky Swamp Rat sidling up to me.

As I opened my mouth to complain about this whole arrangement, he slid an arm around my covered shoulders and pulled me closer to him. My mind vaguely registered that he was really warm, in a good way... 'Dammit! Stay away from me!' I yelled hysterically.

He ignored my protests and just began to run his gloved hand up and down my spine. My breath hitched and I found that I actually liked the effect he had on my body- Oh, no, no, no, this is NOT happening. Right?

Face burning furiously, I tried to squirm away from him.

'You over there with the stripes! Stay still, will you?' bellowed the man operating the camera. Heads turned towards me and I scowled before giving that guy my perfected evil-eye. I then turned my gaze on a smirking Gambit, who was completely immune to my death glare. 'You know you're enjoying this, Cherie.'' Oh Gambit. You're so effing lucky both my arms are pinned down, or I swear to God, I will punch you.

Annoyed, I looked away from him, just as the camera went off.

**(1) It's really a pet theory of mine. I don't know if it's true- maybe it's very obviously incorrect and I'm just making myself sound stupid. I really don't know and I don't appreciate people flaming me just because I'm overly imaginative. Flame if you want but at least give me a reason why.**

**(2) Not a typo.**


End file.
